User blog:Alex001/Further discussion on Countries.
Okay. It seems that everyone is in the debate of countries. Let me sort out my thoughts in a new blog. I'm just saying that an overload of parodies aren't good. Batavia, Magyaria, Holyswissia....its a whole bunch of 'em! I only have a parody of Singapore, that is MAI, and I try to prevent it from being in any conflict whatsoever. I just want to see more unique parodies coming up; Antarctica exists in a timeline in which other countries of the Earth exist, so too much parodies would mean duplicate countries. Instead of having new countries based off real-life countries, why not incooperate the elements of those countries into an existing article? I took Malaysian elements and added it into MAI. Furthermore, if I do want to take up more space and have more countries, I would do that in Nothing, just that its states. There's even a Europe state in Nothing! Why make European parodies in Antarctica when there's already a Europe in Nothing? It just doesn't make sense! I can tell Sancho wants to make a unique parody, too. We just need some originality in our wiki, something that could spark some light in. Swiss already owns Snowzerland, New Freezeland and the colonies. I only own MAI and Here as countries/states. Sorry if I depressed anyone here. But this is true, we need something that is interesting and won't be abandoned or stale short after. Other than that, I pretty have nothing much to say, except a few things. These aren't sad, so don't worry. *'Blog'. Yeah I've started a blog. Ever since I got obsessed with the history and structure of video games, I could not resist the urge to start up a blog about video games, technology and all other things. Although I already had a blog prior to that, in fact, several blogs, I wanted to create a brand new one. I'm going to finish designing it. I won't give out the URL, but I do hope this could hype anticipation a bit. I think. Never mind. *'Messages'. Anyone is free to send me a message about anything, with the exception of spam (unless its factual spam, thats a different thing). Do come and talk to me about anything. *'Dan Beronews Regional Airport'. I have no time to message Dan, so I'll just say it here that I would put the warehouse idea into effect starting tommorow. I would also like to ask if I could create a list of regional air services, not in a table list, but in sections, with details about its operations and so forth and so on. I'll do some research on Mattress Village before doing so. *'Videogaming'. As mentioned earlier, I've fallen in love with the video gaming. Well, only softcore ones like Mario, Zelda and Kirby. Or simply the Wii and retrogaming. I just want to ask which game on the Wii are you most looking forward to. Mine's Wii Party. Just because I like Wii Play and like Mario Party, although I haven't played it yet. I hope that this would draw away attention from the main subject because there's some pretty heated debate about it. *'NO, I AM NOT GOING TO CONQUER ANY COUNTRIES WITHOUT PERMISSION.' I want to discuss this further with Mec, who is going to help me, and Swiss if I could conquer part of New Freezeland. Other than that, the rest would be left alone, except countries that have been underrated. I'm doing this so that more are aware of the countries that no one knew. I think there's a Rock Empire in here that is quite a cool article, created by someone in mid-2009. Go see. Other than that, nothing else, and good-day. Category:Blog posts